Coffee Rebellion
by Tabitha The Nox
Summary: A Lilo and Sticth song fic! Stitch is feeling a little mischievous and goes looking for some coffee.


A/N: I don't own Lilo and Stitch. Nor do I own 'The Anthem', GC does. And I forgot the old woman's name that owns the fruit stand from the series. You know who I'm talking about.. right? EDIT A review brought to my attention I occasionally mixed up first person view and third person view. I went back and edited that, so hopefully everything should be cool now.

_It's a new day but it all feels old_

_It's a good life that's what I'm told_

The house was clam. The family was gathered watching a movie. I claimed to be getting popcorn. I told them I'd be right back.

But I couldn't help the mischievous feeling that had suddenly overcome me.

My shadow stealthfully, carefully, slowly moved across the wall. Across the shadow was trailing behind its owner. On my blue fuzzy face was a wicked grin. I moved ever closer to my destination.

_But everything it all just feels the same_

_And my high school it felt more to me_

_Like a jail cell a penitentiary_

_My time spent there it only made me see_

I have been very good lately.

No one could have guessed I had once been a monster bent on mass destruction.

I had been such a good little alien. I helped Lilo catch three experiments this morning. Sometimes one just had to loosen up. Go crazy! Go wild! I glanced around. My grin widened. Everyone was watching 'Finding Nemo'. They had no idea that I was up to no good. It was great. They were all blissfully unaware of my evil plan! I opened the cabinet and began to dig around. Where was it?

_That I don't ever wanna be like you_

_I don't wanna do the things you do _

_I'm never gonna hear the words you say_

I usually listened. I admit that once in awhile I cause a little trouble. What are you going to do? It was in my nature! I couldn't completely repress my true nature. Besides, what else would you expect after Halloween? Lilo was getting hyper of her sugary treats from trick-or-treating, it wouldn't be right for me to have a little fun myself!

Ah ha! I found it! I clutched the little tin in his claws very tightly. I yanked it out and stared at my glorious prize. **Coffee!**

_'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be_

_You... don't wanna be just like you_

_What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem_

_Throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you_

I began to have second thoughts. What about the consequences? I would surely go crazy! I would be insane! I'll tear up the kitchen and destroy the house! My 'Ohana would be rushing around at me shouting for me to calm down! But I couldn't listen! I would scream at the top of my lungs and just break more things!

Oh well. Pleaky liked to clean. It'd keep him busy for a while.

I popped the can. The plastic lid flew up to my other hand. I eyed the lid carefully then I tossed it over my shoulder with a statement of "Oggna Mash' naga!". Then I looked inside the can. Sweet, sweet coffee beans! I took a big whiff. Even the smell made me want to jump and bounce around.

My grip on the can tightened. In one swift moment I opened his mouth, lifted the can in the air and dumped the coffee beans in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed.

_Go to college, a university_

_Get a real job that's what they said to me_

_But I could never live the way they want_

I was sure that sometimes living with a destructive little guy could be a little annoying. But I **couldn't help it! **It was the way I was. If they had a problem, they should talk to Jumba. He created me.

As soon as I swallowed the delectable little coffee beans, I gave a twitch. Then I twitched once more. Then my grin widened and my expression became maniacal. I suddenly leapt up into the air. The can flew from my hand across the room and smashed against the wall. I threw back my head and let out a yell. "**NAGA QWEESTA!!**" My scream echoed through the house.

_I'm gonna get by and just do my time_

_out of step while they all get in line_

_I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind_

The others were used to my random yells, but Lilo could tell there was something going on. I heard her footsteps running down the hall. Soon her figure stood in the doorway. "Stitch?" She questioned.

"ACKMA CHAN AGGA!!" I screeched and suddenly leapt into the air. I flipped and grabbed onto the ceiling. Coursing with a crazed need for destruction, I punched my right hand in the ceiling leaving a gapping hole.

"Calm down, Stitch!" Lilo exclaimed. Then her eyes fell upon the empty coffee can. Something clicked in her mind and everything made sense. "Oh no!" She whispered. Then she looked up at me. I look down at her with my crazed caffeine induced smile.

Then I let go of the ceiling. "TIKI BAH BAH!" I shouted at Lilo.

"Keep it down!" I heard Pleaky yell from the living room.

_Do you really wanna be like them _

I ran towards the window. Time for a day on the town! I jumped right through the glass, shattering it. It didn't harm me though. It was indestructible after all.

"No Stitch! No!" Lilo gasped. She ran towards the door and swung it opened. She scrambled after me.

I had just scrambled up a telephone pole. Lilo could not follow me, so she only watched with wide eyes as I chewed through the cord. Suddenly electricity coursed through my body. I gave a sudden jump and a surprised yelp! The course of electricity only made my craziness only heighten more.

"**CHAAA MEEEEGA!!!!**"I proclaimed to the rest of the world. I'm sure just about anyone in the range of 10 miles could hear me. I grabbed the end of the cords and began to swing like Tarzan. Just before I would have hit the ground, I leapt to the next telephone pole. Then I leapt to the next telephone pole. Lilo was running after me.

"Stitch! Where are you going?" She cried.

I don't think I knew myself.

_Do you really wanna be another trend_

Then a fruit stand came into view. I looked down under me as I leapt to the telephone pole nearest the fruit stand. I could see Lilo. She was panting, but still was managing to keep up. She was doing a pretty good job of it, too. I was moving rather quickly.

I stood on the tip of the pole. I rose my arms over my head. I think Lilo could sense what I was going to do. "Stitch?" She called, sounding very worried but also out of breath. I winked at her.

"BANZAI!" I screamed and jumped. I rolled into a tiny ball, cannon balling right towards the fruit stand! Lilo ran over to the old woman who was watering then and began to pull her out of the way.

"What are you doing?" The woman commanded of Lilo.

"Saving you!" Lilo explained as she tugged her away.

"Eh?" The woman asked, apparently hard of hearing.

SPLAT! Just then I hit the fruit stand. Pineapples exploded! Bananas mush splattered all over the place! Broken wood flew scattered around the area. A coconut sailed through the air and conked Mytrel on the head! I pointed at her and laughed insanely.

I stood up and let out a victory cry. I began to do a wacky little dance, moving so fast it was as if I was on a video and someone had pressed the fast forward button. Once in awhile I let out a wacky cry and point at something as if expecting them or it to cheer and clap for me.

But Lilo got an idea. "Can I borrow this? Please and thank you!" Lilo said and snatched the woman's hose, which was still running. Then Lilo rushed away.

"Eh?" The women squeaked and then looked over at Lilo rushing away. "Hey! What 'cho doing wit my hose?" She demanded

But Lilo ignored the woman and pointed the hose and me. I got sprayed.

_Do you wanna be part of that crowd_

"No!" I shouted and flailed my arms around. When Lilo turned the hose of I glared at her and growled. But then I realized what had just happened. Luckily the water had brought me back to my senses. I slowly stood up. I stared at Lilo. Lilo stared back at me.

"I...I sorry Lilo." I finally apologized, breaking the strange silence. Lilo smiled.

"It's okay Stitch." She replied. These words made me smiled. But then a new question came up in my mind.

"Sheega me nogga goba?" I asked and looked nervously at the ground.

"No. We don't have to tell Nani. Maybe we can board up that hole in the ceiling or something." Lilo blinked a tilted her head, looking thoughtful. "We'll figure it out."

Then Lilo looked over at the old woman. "Sorry about your stand. Me and Stitch can come fix it tomorrow." Lilo promised. Then she looked back at me. "Come on, we better get home before someone figures out we're gone."

_'Cause I don't ever wanna. _

_No I don't ever wanna be you....._

Lilo and I ran home, side by side. I wore a smile on my face. I was lucky to have such a good friend. I have a feeling I won't be rebellious for a long, long time.

But I can't make any promises...

The woman watched us run in the direction to our house. She blinked her huge eyes magnified by her glasses. "Eh?" She wondered. "Whatever." She commented, knowing she would get no answer. Lilo and I had been too far away to hear her. Then she turned around and rest her eyes on the remains of her fruit stand. "WHAT HAPPEED HERE?" She screamed in horror and slight confusion.

End.


End file.
